PolyGram Video Warning Screen
1982-1990 A blue bar with WARNING and the a warning text below. Sometimes in 1985, now uses the MCA Home Video warning on PolyGram releases. As seen on Bon Jovi: Slippery When Wet: The Videos (1987), Def Leppard: Historia (1988), Def Leppard: In The Round In Your Face - Live (1989) and Rush: A Show of Hands - Live (1989). November 22, 1990-1993 The warning screen is the same as the A&M warning, but it had a red box with the FBI text and logo is white, different warning text and "WARNING" is larger and it's red. As seen on NFL CrunchCourse (1992 PolyGram Video release) and Buffalo Bills 1993 Video Yearbook (1993). 1993-2002, 2004 The warning screen is the same as MCA/Universal Home Video (now Universal Studios Home Entertainment), but different warning text and "FBI WARNING" takes place of "WARNING" and in a different font. As seen on PolyGram/USA video tapes and DVDs like Mr. Bean (TV series, 1990-1995) tapes, PolyGram VHS tapes of MMPR (TV series, 1993-1996), A Gnome Called Gnorm (1990), Poose (1993), Kalifornia (1993), A Home of Our Own (1993), King of the Hill (the movie not the show) (1993), Romeo is Bleeding (1994), Dream Lover (1994), PolyGram VHS tapes of ReBoot (TV series, 1994-2002), Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994), Backbeat (1994), Jason's Lyric (1994), The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1994), Shallow Grave (1995), Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995), Panther (1995), Carrington (1995), Dead Man Walking (1995), Jack and Sarah (1996), A Home for the Holidays (1995), Land and Freedom (1996), Fargo (1996), Barb Wire (1996),The Portrait of a Lady (1996), Loch Ness (1996), Jude (1996), Gridlock'd (1997), When We Were Kings (1997), Keys to Tulsa (1997), Twin Town (1997), Going All the Way (1997), The Game (1997), Castle Rock films (1989-1994), Atlantic films (1974-1989), Nelson films (1987-1991), Epic films (1988-1993), Empire films (1983-1992), Hemdale films (1970-1995), The MatchMaker (1997), Bean (1997), Orgazmo (1997), The Borrowers (1998), The Big Lebowski (1998), Franklin (TV series, 1997-2000), No Looking Back (1998), Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998), The Proposition (1998), The Last Days of Disco (1998), Return to Paradise (1998), What Dreams May Come (1998), Thursday (1998), Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998), Elizabeth (1998), Very Bad Things (1998), The Hi-Lo Country (1999), Trippin' (1999), Being John Malkovich (1999), Three Seasons (1999), Cookie's Fortune (1999), Thick as Thieves (1998), Plunkett & Macleane (1999), Waking the Dead (2000), Cherry Falls (2000), Where the Money Is (2000), Nurse Betty (2000), Traffic (2001), Series 7: The Contenders (2001), Session 9 (2001), The Man Who Wasn't There (2001), Cabin by the Lake Double Feature (DVD, 2001), One Night at McCools (2001) and Xena Season Finale (2001). 1993-1996 The warnng screen is the same as the Burbank Video warning, but it is in a different font and centered, plus "FBI WARNING" is smaller and different warning text below. As seen on PolyGram Video VHS releases. 1998-2002 The warning screen is the same as the Feature Films for Families warning. As seen on later PolyGram and USA Home Entertainment releases. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1980's-1990's PolyGram Warning 1986.JPG Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in orange, and below is orange warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all British PolyGram Video releases from the 1980's to the 90's. It can be found on releases from UK companies PolyGram acquired, such as Vision Video and Channel 5 Video releases. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1993-1997 Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in the same font as the 1993 PolyGram logo in white, and below is white warning text. FX/SFX: The fading of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on ''Barney, Dennis the Menace, Singing Kettle ''and other British PolyGram video releases from 1993-1997. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2002 Warning: On a black background, the white text split in two rows in Helvetica with "WARNING" on the top fades in, and after 20 seconds it fades out. FX/SFX: The fading of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British PolyGram video releases from 1997-2002. Also seen on some UK VHS and DVD releases from HiT Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. Category:International Warning Screens Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Dreamworks Warning Screen Category:HiT Entertainment Warning Screen